In Phase I of the proposed project, Tobitron, Inc. intends to make use of its strong team of technical experts to research and develop the T-2000. The T-2000 is a Medical Information System that will produce instant real-time information that will project onto a monitor or in other applications, supply written information through a printer. The device will consist of two major parts. We intend to propose alternatives for a media with which people can carry information about their medical histories in their wallet, or in necklace or bracelet form. The medical information will be self-contained within the chosen media. Our specific aim during the Phase I Study is to take into consideration both technical aspects of producing a functional prototype of the unit and the information disk and to investigate in-depth the human factors involved with such a system, such as legal, ethical and medical issues. The Specific Aim of the entire project is to successfully manufacture the T-2000 Medical Information System and promote its International Distribution and Acceptance as a Significant means of providing the population with a precise, cost-effective data system to communicate and process medical information and histories.